I'm The One for You! I'm The One Who Loves You!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: I know everything about you Len. She doesn't. I respect you and love you, yet you love her. I'm the one for you, Len... I'm the one who truly loves you!


**I'm The One for You! I'm The One Who Loves You!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER".

* * *

There he was. Kagamine Len. He has locks of blonde hair, which the front gives off the impression of a star almost. His eyes are like dazzling blue gemstones. Today was just another school day, and she would stare at him as she sits and chats with a girl who had blonde yellow hair, but most of it came as a single side ponytail off to her left. The Hokkaido High School unlike the lower grade school is required to attend with school uniforms. However, no matter what clothes Len would wear, he was very handsome, and dare she said it... sexy.

The slacks were a dark navy, along with the buttoned top except the last two buttons, that revealed the buttoned white undershirt, and of course appropriate black shoes, the red tie all male students are required to wear, and he had his bookbag at his side. As for the girl staring at him from the distance in the school's cafeteria, she wore a pleated white skirt with a red stripe running close to the edges of the skirt. The blouse with the short sleeves was crisp white, and she like all females also wore a red tie, but unlike the males, the female tie was shorter. Her bookbag was at her side.

Her name was Kagamine Rin, and the boy she was in love with was Kagamine Len (no family relations). The boy of her dreams who she would play with when they were younger was in love with another girl, who sat by him. Her name was Akita Neru. As children, their mothers would always get together as they had lived next door to each other, and they would play a lot, with their other friends Hatsune Miku, Nenchou Gumi, and Shion Kaito. Until that day her mother got a job, and she had to move away for three years. When she and Luka returned to Sapporo, she was fourteen years old, and the boy she saw as a friend soon became much more in her heart, however... Len was already spoken for, and ever since then, Rin always wished that it was her that Len would love, and not Neru.

She had met Neru, and Neru was a bit demanding, yet Len would still listen to her, and help her with everything. She doubt Neru even loved him, but just wanted him because apparently Len had become part of the popular group. He was talented in sports, and he was such a fantastic singer, like she was. Plus his coolness factor as the teens say, are balanced by his academic level since sometimes it was not rare to see Len's face engrossed by a book whether or not it was school related or written literature. She was always there for Len during the day it came to the anniversary of his father's passing, and she always liked to be at his side.

But now... now she feels as if they were strangers. Of course they talk now and then, but now most of the conversations drift to his girlfriend.

"Len-kun," she whispered.

She hears the bell ring, and she gets up as students start to file out to head to their assigned class rooms. She pokes Gumi and Luka hard to make them stop making out in a rather... adult manner. The two blushing young ladies follow their friend Rin, as they are soon joined by the twin pig-tailed girl Miku, the blue-haired ice cream lover Kaito, and then upon entering their classroom at the other side of the school, there is Len and Neru sitting together in the fourth middle row. While Len was engrossed in a book, Neru took her time to glare at Rin as she sat down opposite the desk by Len, while the rest of the students filled the room, soon followed by their sensei that had long silky purple hair with most of it wrapped in a high ponytail behind his head.

Another day at school...


End file.
